American Dream
by BookVVorm
Summary: "If they had told me that the world would end my junior year of college, I wouldn't have bothered so much with my education and learned how to shoot a gun. Lord help me, I may die today." With the dead rising and school no longer in session, Emma Crow travels to Atlanta in hopes of being able to contact her family. However, in these times nothing ever goes as planned.
1. Ch1 Straight to Hell

I never expected the world to end. Not in my lifetime anyway, people had been claiming it would happen for years, in 2000 and then in 2012. What no one knew was that it was actually in March 2013 that the world went to shit, right in the middle of my spring break.

I was sitting at home finally enjoying my time off from college when it began. My roommates were both gone and so was most of the town, Tallahassee had been emptied out when all the college students went home for the break. Unfortunately for me I had nowhere to go, my family lives in Colorado and the distance was too much for a week off. So ladies and gentlemen as the world came crashing down on me, I was alone with my roommate's cat, Mick for company.

It was early evening; somehow all bad things seem to happen when the sun goes down. I was watching a movie when I heard a car accident. The screeching tires against the road sent my stomach into a nervous frenzy. I think that sound does that to anyone that hears it, and then the impact. It was so loud, almost like a scene from an action movie with surround sound. I sat up straighter in my chair listening to what happened. Uncertainty of whether or not I should move, I wouldn't be of any use to someone in an accident, but perhaps they needed help and I could call the cops. I had made it to the window to peer out when I heard the sirens coming.

I had a bad feeling.

I've always been proud of my ability to read situations and going with my gut feelings. It goes so far that I can predict what may happen in a movie, my friends always hate that.

In that moment though I was scared, I didn't understand why, maybe it was for the person in the accident. But I felt on edge and the urge to run was exactly like a horrible foreshadowing in a book. I looked to Mick who was on the counter next to me, hoping that I might get some comfort from my companion. But just like me he could sense something was wrong, his posture was tense as we stared in the direction of the street and he even began hissing. I wasn't sure what to do, but when I heard screams coming from the road I didn't bother to think.

I ran.

* * *

At that time I hadn't known that the dead had risen, though I'm lucky I just moved and didn't ask questions. I've never moved so fast in my entire life, it felt like the devil himself was on my heels and if I slowed down he would drag me down to the pits of inferno.

Though now I know more specifically it was the undead.

I remember seeing fires break out along the houses nearby, and my gut told me it wasn't a bonfire that was going on. The screams had yet to cease and in fact had now become a chorus of numerous people from all around.

I packed everything I could get my hands on, clothes, food, toiletries, automatically going through the list I always made whenever I travelled.

At the high pitched scream of my next door neighbor, I decided that it was time to go. I shoved my shoes on with tying them, threw my bags over my shoulders and in my arms and grab the keys to my car.

I couldn't think straight, my mind was a whirl as I tried to continue moving and I knew if I stopped I'd break down. Unlocking the car from my doorway I bolted down my driveway and threw my things in as quickly as I could. I had about gotten into my car when I heard the hiss of a cat.

Mick.

What I saw still haunts me, Mick was in the doorway of my home which I'd left open in my rush and my neighbor was stumbling towards him. Something wasn't right though, her movements were jerky. I was foolish enough to get out of the car to see what was wrong, and when she turned towards me I saw.

Those eyes which were such a pretty shade of green were unfocused and the left side of her face that had been hidden before was missing the flesh on her cheek, revealing her teeth. I was so scared I couldn't scream and she was starting towards me, but my feet wouldn't listen to my brain.

Run, RUN!

But they wouldn't move, I couldn't tear my eyes from her stare and I could feel tears well up in my eyes. Everything felt like it was in slow motion, like an overdramatic scene in a movie; it was only when Mick dashed towards me that I finally snapped back to reality.

She had already reached me though and when I turned to run she grabbed my hair, I tried to pull myself away but she grabbed my wrist. I thought for sure that this would be the end, but like every human out there I wanted to survive so I pulled with all my strength and together we toppled over in my driveway. She had let go of her hold on me and I crawled to the side scrambling to get away, I didn't know what to do. I had no weapon. Then as she wobbled towards me I grabbed a log from the firewood pile we had next to our house and hit her with it across the face.

With shaking legs I stood, grabbed Mick and made my way to the car. I sat in driver's seat and fumbled with the keys trying to put them in the ignition, almost dropping them in the process.

I backed out of the driveway with my foot all the way down on the gas and turned car in the opposite direction of the car accident down the street.

But right before I turned to leave I looked back at my house and the woman in my yard that was starting to get up, tears running down my face and the glare of the fire all around, I knew.

The world had gone straight to hell.


	2. Intuition

**Dear Reader, I'm giving you fair warning that I've never done this before. Please have mercy on me, but know that I appreciate any advice I can get. I want to write a good story and your input helps greatly. Love, BookVVorm**

**P.s I don't own The Walking Dead, just Emma … and Mick**

* * *

I have no idea what I'm doing. Not a single clue. I thought at first it might be a good idea to head North West to find my family. I had taken the back roads after seeing that the highway was backed up for miles and that road blocks were going to be a pain. Unfortunately my cell phone isn't working anymore, so I can't use the GPS to find my way around. Technology never works when you really need it.

I'm not built for these kinds of situations and I fear that Darwin's theory of natural selection is about to come and bite my ass. I'm trying to think 'what do you do in an emergency?' Call the cops? Can't no phone.

I look over at Mick who's sleeping in the passenger seat. I wish I could be that much at ease, and I wish I was asleep. It's been hours since the accident near my home and I haven't stopped. Mostly because of that feeling in my gut every time I go near a place. The problem is that now I don't know where I am, I'm exhausted, hungry and low on gas.

I don't know how I've managed to end up in the middle of nowhere. The landscape is nothing but trees that give an eerie feeling that something will jump out and get me.

I spot a gas station out of the corner of my eye that's coming up. Hopefully it's as abandoned as it looks. I pull up slow trying to be quiet even with squeaky brakes. The place still has its lights on but no one's around from what I can tell. As I open the door Mick raises his head to me.

"Shhh, just stay here. Okay, Mickey?"

I quietly shut the door to the car after turning off the engine and locking it (as much as I liked a quick escape, I've seen enough films to not trust something else climbing into the vehicle). I made my way round and entered the shop. The bell rang and nearly made me jump out my skin, but I forced myself to stay calm. I grabbed a basket and continued to walk as silently as possible through aisles, grabbing granola bars and anything else that might be of use; a map, flashlight, lighter, pocket knife, and cat food. I was making my way to the front when I heard it. A low gasping sound that was almost guttural.

I could see him to my left he was around my age and looked less like a human and more like a mummy that I'd seen in my archaeology classes. He was slow and crawling on the ground due to his legs missing from the knees down, but he still frightened me to the core. My heart was pounding in my ears and the bag I held suddenly felt like it weighed a ton.

Again I wasn't sure how to deal with this, I had no idea what the thing even was and worst of all I didn't have a weapon.

It didn't seem like he would be a problem so long as I kept my distance, but his growling made my skin crawl and I had the feeling that I needed to hurry in case he wasn't alone and his friends still had all their appendages.

I made my way back outside and put the supplies in the back of the car, and began filling the tank up with gas as I let Mick out, so he could relieve himself. I decided to wait until I was on the road to pull over, I preferred that to having the crawling pervert outside the bathroom door.

I leaned against the side of the car listening for any movement in my surroundings, but aside from a cool breeze and the Mr. Crawler in the store there wasn't. Mick was rubbing himself against my leg and I knew it was time to get moving again, I only wish I had music for the long car ride ahead…I'm an idiot.

Of course, I don't know why I didn't think of it before. The radio! If there was an emergency situation perhaps they had a broadcast going.

Sitting in the front seat I brought Mick back in and turned it on. The instant sound of static was discouraging and as I continually moved through the stations with the dial I sadly couldn't get anything more than a buzz.

I could feel emotion welling up in my chest, I wanted to scream, cry, and run all at once. I was frustrated, lost in the middle of nowhere and alone. I looked to the glowing numbers on the dash board, it was almost noon. I needed to rest. So I pulled the car into an empty parking lot, shut of the engine locked the doors, and lay down the seat to sleep. Hoping that maybe, just maybe this was all just a dream.

* * *

I woke with a jolt to a sound of a voice, my heart beating a mile a minute as I prepared to take off. I whirled around and scanned the area in a nervous frenzy before I realized that the voice was coming from my car, the radio was working.

"_This is the Federal Emergency Management …broadcasting … emergency warnings …do not venture … your home… remain calm… help is… safe zones are located… Atlanta …Los Angeles…please remain calm"_

I turned to Mick feeling a new sense of hope with a set destination.

"Looks like we're going to Atlanta."

* * *

Road trips were usually enjoyable but due to lack of companions on the ride and the whole doomsday deal, it wasn't nearly as thrilling as usual.

Lucky for me though, Atlanta was only a four hour drive from where I was. It also seemed that for some reason at least for me that the road I was following was mostly empty.

I can't really describe how much destruction I saw on my way, but saying it looked like those typical scenes in the movies was an understatement.

**Atlanta 20 Miles**

My stomach did a flip in a nervous frenzy. Great, now was not the time to be getting nervous. I leaned further back in my seat as I continued my drive, getting that feeling in my gut again. Not that it had ever truly left me, but it was making itself distinctly known again.

Looking down the final stretch to Atlanta I knew why. Cars, Trucks and SUVs lined the highway all the way to the city like the worst backed up traffic jam you could imagine.

I slowed down to a stop, watching the vehicles in front of me for movement. There was none, they had been abandoned in what looked to be a panicked frenzy. Belongings and suitcases were all over the pavement as though they'd been grabbed and then promptly deserted in the rush.

That could not be good.

I wasn't entirely sure what had happened here, but it looked like what my neighborhood, multiplied by a few hundred people, probably more.

I crossed the highway to the other side were opposing traffic would be, the lanes to get out of Atlanta. There were fewer blockages on this side and I could see more of the damage that had been done. I was tempted to get out of my car and loot some of the items I saw, but logic rooted me to my seat and I remained on the safe side of the road.

Mick had his forepaws on the dash board looking around the same way I was. If I wasn't mistaken I'd say he was just as suspicious as I was about the condition of our "safe haven". If this was the road, then I highly doubt the city itself could look much better.

A hissing sound caught my attention and I looking up ahead I saw smoke coming out of a crashed boxed truck. I stopped my car again, keeping a safe distance from the other vehicle. I couldn't tell if anyone was inside and I scanned the area for anyone that might have crawled out, but not made it far.

_Meow_

I turned to Mick, "Don't look at me like that. I don't know what's going on any more than you."

_Meow. _He seemed unconvinced.

"Fine, we'll check it out. Guard the car." I told him as I got out, leaving him inside and the car unlocked. I wanted a speedy getaway just in case at least that's what my gut told me.

Even with this side of the road clearer I was uneasy. Picking up a crowbar from the pavement I made my way over to the truck as quietly as possible. I didn't know what I was getting into, but intuition was leading me forward and it hadn't been wrong yet, though its motives were not clear to me.

The truck was tilted, the driver's side lower than the passenger side, it had crashed into the middle area left for emergency vehicles to make U turns.

As I got closer, my bravery or whatever had motivated me to leave the safety of my car began to fade and I realized, I was being that dumb blond girl in the scary movie.

Lifting the crowbar above my head in what I think was a fighting stance (I was determined not to die in this scene) I pulled open the passengers door.

There inside was a man leaning on the steering wheel and he was either unconscious or dead.

"H..hello?" I was embarrassed by the sound of my own voice, I sounded terrified, mostly because I was.

"Excuse me?" nothing … "Sir?"

A twitch and a groan, he was alive. Great, now what? I rounded the front of the truck to get to his side and made to open it when I stopped. What the hell was I thinking? Didn't I just fight off my creepy neighbor not that long ago? How did I know that this guy wasn't likely to come after me soon as I opened his door?

Another groan sounded, only this time it didn't come from the man in the truck. I turned around and sure enough, lumbering towards me with shaky steps was exactly the thing I had been hoping to avoid. My feet turned and I was about to take off, but the man. Shit.

I felt tempted to leave him, he's wasn't my responsibility anyway. The shuffling was still a ways off, maybe twenty feet. God help me I'm about to pull the biggest dumb blonde move ever. Even Hollywood would be shocked.

I ran to the driver's door again, this time opening it without hesitation. Only to be greeted by a large man that I would most definitely not be able to carry on my own.

Oh woe is me.

I climbed up on the step to get in the truck and grabbed the man across the shoulders. I shook him, maybe he would wake up so he could run. No such luck.

I looked to see that the other "man" making his way towards us was closer and was also no longer alone. Two more were further away, but moving this way and I honestly didn't care to see if they had friends as well.

I pushed the man over as best as I could, bringing myself into the truck and slamming the door in the face of the oncoming posse. My plan, if you could even call it that, was to get out the other side, but I either underestimated the man's weight or overestimated my strength because this was not going to be easy.

I shoved the man along the seat, sliding him across. The fool apparently didn't put his seat belt on explaining his head injury and current state. I knew they were getting closer and I didn't feel like pressing my luck, but also at this point I didn't have the heart to leave without the injured man no matter how convenient it might have been.

I crawled over him and opened the door going out first and pulling him out with my arms under his pits. Just in time as the undead rounded the back of the truck. My car was at least 30 feet, too far to make with the man before they caught up.

The man in my arms was beginning to stir, his timing couldn't have been worse. He was making it harder to move him. As if dragging him wasn't difficult enough. So I did what I had to, I put him down on the pavement. I reached back into the truck and grabbed the crowbar, turning back to face off the group still only three. I could see a possible fourth and fifth a good four cars down.

I hit the nearest one across the face, its jaw snapping in and then hanging off slightly to the side. I resisted the urge to puke, but just barely. He seemed unfazed by the fact that his bottom lip was almost completely separated from the rest of his face. I hit him again this time over the head, his skull concaved with a sickening crack and he fell limply to the ground.

"Wha…tha.."

Oh joy the man was awake. I rolled my eyes at the skies at the ridiculousness of this and went back to the man's side, grabbing his arm to help him up. He wasn't making it easy though, but as his eyes cleared a bit and he saw what was going on he seemed to cooperate.

"Who tha fuck er you?"

His accent was distinctly southern, like the one you imitate to people to make them laugh. It would have been hilarious if not for the situation. Needless to say I didn't answer. I was a little busy. Questions could wait, running not so much.

We got to the car far more quickly with him pulling more of his weight. I pulled open the door sending Mick scurrying off into the back seat and sat the man down. Racing to the driver's side, I slammed the door and booked it into reverse.

There was still a good amount of distance from the few stragglers, but I saw a lot more motion behind them that did not inspire dilly dawdling.

So there I was, in a car with Mick and a complete stranger heading God knows where. I wanted to cry, but that seemed like a poor choice at the moment, maybe later.

I turned to my companion, who was staring at me as though he didn't believe I was really there.

"Emma Crow," I said answering his earlier question.

He wore a suspicious look as he sized me up, funny considering I really didn't think I was much of a threat. I looked him over; he was a gruff man like a stereotypical hardcore biker should look like. It was then that I noticed (I don't know how I missed it), but the man was missing his right hand. The end of his limb at the wrist had been wrapped in a cloth possibly a shirt, meaning its loss had been recent. Dear Lord.

"Merle Dixon."

My eyes shot up to meet his stare and I did my best to smile and ease my discomfort. Cause inside I was scared shitless.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Like wise"

Sweet baby Jesus what have I gotten myself into?


End file.
